Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun FanFiction
by MyaShalom
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction based on my favorite anime "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun" I hope you enjoy and I will try to keep you updated! In the first part, Nozaki once again embarrassed Sakura and she had enough. Now Sakura is the oblivious one while Nozaki is trying to confess
1. Chapter 1: Fire Works

Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfic for my favorite anime ever "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun!" Actually this is my first ever fanfic too! So I hope you enjoy my stories! They are different stories that take place after the show… or how I imagine everything happening! So please tell me down below if you like them and I will try to keep writing for you guys!

Chapter 1: Fireworks

On top of the playground monkey bars Chiyo Sakura and Umetarou Nozaki sat watching the firework show wrap up to an end. "Nozaki-Kun…" Sakura shivers at the cool wind now blowing. "It's very cold now and…" Without letting her finish Nozaki took of his school uniform blazer and wrapped it around her. Sakura turned bright red from blushing so hard. She hides her face behind her hands as the very confused Nozaki watches. "Sakura, are you alright?" Nozaki asked Sakura. "Hai… just… umm" Sakura sat thinking for a response but just came to… "I uh… got a um bug in my eye?" "You sound confused." Nozaki responded. But as soon as Chiyo could respond, or attempt to respond Nozaki spaced out again watching the fireworks. "Oh well… maybe I should make room for another Nozaki collection item". Chiyo gently chuckled to herself at the thought of her Nozaki collection…"Two autographs, and a school blazer… who would guess… It is Nozaki's last year of highschool so who knows what will happen. "Sakura?" Nozaki's sudden voice frighted Chiyo and she shot her head straight up. "Sakura, you seem a little distracted today… are you sure you are alright?" Once again Chiyo turned red. "I am fine… just lost in thought I guess" "Hmmm I guess I am too" Nozaki replied. In Sakura's mind she was once again imagining their future… In her mind he would reach for her hand at this time. Then she realized it as she broke out of her thinking (once again) Sakura looked down at her hands and was grabbing Nozaki's hand! "Sakura…?" Nozaki said.

Chiyo was burning now with embarrassment and pulled her hand away, but as soon as she started to pull away Nozaki grabbed her hand. Chiyo was now amazed and excited and started (mentally) freaking out! "I don't think you are well Sakura" Nozaki said "Your hands are very cold and if I…" Suddenly the moment for Sakura was ruined. "Oh… I think I should go then" "Once again he has embarrassed me… is he actually this heartless?"Tears started rolling down her cheeks she threw Nozaki's blazer on the ground as she ran. "Wait! Sakura!" Nozaki yelled after her as the last firework blew. Definitely not the response he wanted… "What did I do?" Nozaki thought "I thought it might be a good time too... Well she is gone now, maybe tomorrow would be better."


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

Chapter 2: The Next Day

Early the next morning Nozaki rode down to Sakura's house on his tandem bike. "Sakura!, It's me Nozaki!" "No answer... that is strange..." Nozaki thought. "This reminds me of the time Mamiko was searching for...hmm the door is unlocked." "I am coming in Sakura!" Nozaki opened the door and invited himself in. "It is very dark in here" Nozaki thought. "I think I will turn on a light and..." "Hmm it is actually very nicely decorated" Nozaki muttered. "AUGHHHH" the frightend Nozaki yelled! Because down in the corner of the living room was a limp Chiyo, with makeup driping down her face. "She must have cried herself to sleep!" "Sakura... Sakura?" Nozaki tried to wake the sleeping pale Chiyo-Sakura. Sakura groaned. "SAKURA!" Nozaki yelled. "You will be late for school" He whispered to her. "Well I guess? there is only one thing to do then!" With the next movement Nozaki swooped up the limp Sakura and carried her back to his bike. Looking now for a spot to put her. "Hmm the back seat will need to work... somehow" Then Nozaki laid the Sakura on the seat, and laid her arms on his shoulders. "There!" Nozaki exclaimed in exitment! It took awhile but eventually Nozaki got to the schools gate. "We must have missed the bell" Nozaki was deep in thought thinking of ways to get himself and the sleeping Sakura over. Suddenly Sakura started stirring. "N-n-n...NOZAKI-KUN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura yelled. Nozaki was lifting the Sakura over when she "awoketh" " I uh..." Suddenly thoughts of their first meeting flashed through Nozaki-Kun's mind. "Sakura... I have been trying to tell you that..." Sakura cut him off. "I am clibing over by myself." She gracefully lifted herself over the fence... and plummeted to the ground on the other side. "Sakura?" No response.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire WorksAgain

Chapter 3

Nozaki heart rushed as he jumped over the fence and once again faced a pale Sakura. His mind finally made up of what she ment to him. She was important. He relized that he was being so oblivious. His heart slowly melted when he picked up the unconsicous Chiyo and muttered "I-love you" Her eyes slowly opened as the words ecscaped his mouth. "What?" Chiyo said. Nozaki blushed as Chiyo looked into his eyes amazed. "I-uh..." Nozaki studdered over each word *syllable and finished of with "Are you ok?" "Yes, but what did you say before that?" Chiyo was now enjoying pestering Nozaki. Nozaki turned red-er and red-er.


End file.
